Smallville: X-Men: A Side Story
by Geor-sama
Summary: The Side Stories of Smallville: X-men. Origin Stories and Flashbacks and other assorted Scenes that have no place in the main series.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: X-Men  
A Side Story  
-Memories-  
Pt. 1  
by Geor-sama

* * *

 _Bayville, NY - Xavier Institute, Secure Subbasement..._

 _:  
_

 _:_

In the most isolated area of the high-tech subbasement were two titanium doors. Behind these magnetically sealed doors existed a utilitarian and soundproof room. A room designed for the express purpose for treating any mutant who could prove a danger to others.

So far the only guest to visit this room had been Logan.

Logan took a steadying breath. Fought his instincts as he focused on the sterile white ceiling. Tried to ignore the thick metal cuffs that secured him to the exam table.

"Are you ready for this?" Charles asked, tone grave.

Logan nodded.

Charles said nothing, growing still. Logan remained quiet knowing from past experience the telepath had to center himself. Charles expected the memories they were going after to buried deep. Deeper than any of the scant few they had ever recovered before.

Eventually Logan became aware of the gentle touch of the Professor's mind. Logan tried to keep his mind blank, but he could not hope that stirred. If this worked he would at last stop being so paranoid around Clark.

 _{Relax, close your eyes, and remember how Clark smells. Concentrate on that scent and only that scent. Concentrate on the smell Logan. The texture and strange familiarity, let your mind go. Think, go back, always thinking about that scent.}_

A moment of faint vertigo washed over him as he followed the man's directions. Then the nightmare, his one constant returned.

The military lab loomed over him. Crazy instruments. Bottles, machines, tanks of fluid. Bright lights filled the ceiling over him. Belts held him down... Someone in a mask was drawing on him, laying out his skeleton with a blue pen. Their eyes full of coldness and intellect. He fought against the belts, straining to break free and kill them all. Scalpels cut. Pain! And cut. Pain! And cut. Unbearable pain! His bed lowered and scalding liquid washed over him and he tried to scream. The liquid filled his every pore, touching his every nerve with hot tips of agony. Creeping and unstoppable. A black figure loomed in his vision-

 _{Logan.}_ A strong voice said, breaking into the memory, shattering it. _{Logan, it is only a memory, it cannot hurt you now. It only has power over you if you allow it.}_

In the wake of the voice the nightmare receded Leaving darkness and clam. Leaving Logan, briefly, at peace.

 _{Remember the scent, only the scent. Where did you first experience it?}_

Logan jerked as if thrust forward on an abruptly moving roller coaster Faster and faster, climbing higher and higher. The invisible roller coaster peaked and then he plunged downward with impossible velocity -

* * *

"You know, this place ain't half bad." Victor said, idly using his finger nail to carve a pattern into the top of their table.

"Ain't exactly thrilled comin' to a place that just got over that damn plague." James growled, glancing up from his newspaper to eye their surroundings.

Open shops filled with odd goods lined the small street, as Chinese immigrants passed to and fro. They seemed oblivious to them, but James knew better. He and Victor stuck out like sore thumbs even in the best of circumstances. So sitting at one of the outdoor restaurants in an all Chinese section of a city made it impossible to miss them.

"Meh, plague, bullets, knifes. We've lived through it all before."

"Doesn't make it pleasant." James growled, while his brother barked a laugh.

"So, anything in the paper?" Victor asked, his attention shifting from his carving and to a passing waitress.

Clearly Victor had things on his mind other than finding the missing locals or Raven. For a brief moment Logan considered punching him, but decided against it. That last thing they needed to do would be starting fighting. At least right then.

"No." James grunted. "The only thing their talkin' about is some mountain in Naples blowing its top. Nothing about local disappearances or anything useful for finding her."

"Think maybe we should ask the locals?"

"Eventually." James bit out, revisiting his idea of punching his brother. "I want to check out where Raven was staying again, see if we missed anything last time."

Victor laughed. "You still think she didn't give your 'gringo' ass the mitten?"

James growled, eyes narrowing but the impending fight fell to the way side when a new scent filled the area. Something completely and powerfully alien. It did not take them long to locate the source - a man and a woman standing in the middle of the street.

The silence was instantaneous.

The man wore the latest fashion, had his hair neatly combed, and looked intense. The woman was more distinctive. Shorter than anyone else on the street. Snow white hair pulled into a tight ponytail, and a granite hard expression. She also wore one of those new 'car coats', buttoned from ankle to neck.

Without a word he and Victor got up, and froze when the woman's head snapped around to stare at them. It almost seemed like her eyes glowed before she looked away to scan the rest of the street.

After a minute she started to speak, her voice carrying a strange accent and pitched to carry.

"Jiak kij mala kil-gor ro Raugz ukhard nauk-preukenavaumn avhe rulaumn Kashaul ro krypavon jiak kij katu shal nauk-garduk avo avhe kroloavean preukence auk lat ayh shal violaavion ro avhe inaverference clauuke auk raavifiun afar avhe rimbor accorduk avhiuk planeav iuk proavecavun um lat do noav anukwas avhiuk liwo auavhorize mausan uuke ro pardahun jiak awaiav latr nauk-ukponuke"

Nobody moved. Except for an older Chinese man. He shifted his weight and drew their attention.

"⑄ ∝" The woman shouted in yet another foreign language.

The old man broke into a run, shoving a woman and her child into the road but his escape came to an abrupt end. Without any hint of motion or effort the woman appeared directly in his path. Her hand clenched around his throat and holding him a good three feet off the ground.

"Curuke lat Celeukavial!" The man shouted before opening his mouth wide and emitting a blast of some kind.

The greenish-yellow light engulfed her and the building behind her.

The building crumbled away like a tornado hit it. The woman remained untouched. The only sign the blast had hit her were the few smouldering strips left of her car coat.

Rather than leave her naked, the loss of the coat revealed odd clothes. A two-toned high collared dark armor, with blue sections wrapped around the waist to suggest a belt. On her impressive chest was a silver pentagon bearing what looked like a star.

Several voices cried 'Asura!' and the street turned into pandemonium. After a few minutes only a five of them remained. James, his brother, the two strangers, and the gremlin.

"Wauk avhaav neceukukarausan kroloavean." The woman said before wrenching his head off. Instead of gushing blood there came a series of sparks from now exposed wires. The body went limp and she tossed the head aside before prying open the chest. Her hand disappeared inside before she yanked out a sobbing goblin-like creature. "naru avhaav avhaav iuk ouav ro avhe waausan nalkramal iuk latr ukhip"

"Da avo skator!" the goblin-like creature spat, voice trembling with fear.

"Lat kroloavean ayh zemarpak avhough ukmarav lat graukp exacavpak whaav ij krypavonian saib do uko jiak aukk um lat avhink iav wiuke avo inukulav ni par ij avaukk leav nalt ni avhaav ro avo avhe Raugz ukhard" The woman asked, and despite the language barrier her anger came through loud and clear.

"Parmab avhe weukav coaukav whaav avhe Humans bugd Mussel Rock vhaav'uk gith jiak'll ukaausan um lat wanav ma avhan avrausan agh purukue avhe emiukukionuk" the goblin like creature said after a moment, pointing to the south-west disheartened.

"Avhank lat iav iuk appreciaavun" The woman said, flicking it between the eyes with a finger. She gave a quick shake then nodded dropping it at her feet.

* * *

The memory shattered, became a chaotic mass of sight, smells, noise, pain. Puzzle pieces with no reason, connection, or framework. Blood. Explosions. Agony. Desperation. Love. Then it all swirled down, down, down and -

* * *

"I apologize in advance as your languages are limited. My name is Seyg-El and this is Mala Kil-Gor, we are not from here and possess vast senses and abilities. One of which allows us to perceive different types of energy. Every species has an energy field, a, a bio-energy? Yes that works. Think of this bio-energy as a kind of radio wave, if that helps. As such each species has a specific broadcast signal and we can see these broadcast signals."

"That explains how you knew about that...what the hell was that thing anyway?" James asked.

Seyg-El and Mala Kil-Gor shared a look, something seeming to pass between them. Then Mala Kil-Gor answered. "That creature is known as a Krolotean. It is not from here either."

James snorted, annoyed. "Still doesn't tell us what it is."

"You get addle-headed when I wasn't looking? I think it's pretty obvious what they mean when they say not from around here. Their like those moon-men in that photoplay."

James stared at his brother, wondering if he had lost it.

"Essentially correct." Mala Kil-Gor said. "We are from a world called Krypton. The Kroloteans are from another world called Krolotea."

James stared at the man and then the woman, before shrugging. Right, so aliens. Not the craziest thing he had and Victor had dealt with.

"Great. Now you going to tell us why the hell you kept staring at us?" Victor asked.

"Your bio-energy signal, it marks you as part of the next step in human development. You're appearance falls outside of the standard expectations." Seyg-El said.

James frowned. "And why are we outside your expectations?"

"Every species goes through development phases, adapting to the world around them. In normal circumstances your world would have already gone through this phase, but it has not. But that was expected given the difficulties of your planets early years. Precursors such as yourselves were not expected to appear until much later. You're early development is a deviance we had not anticipated."

"Pst, did you understand any of that?" Victor whispered.

James grunted he had, or at least he got the gist of it. Something happened when they were a bunch of cavemen screwed them all up. But he had bigger things to worry about than what happened back then. Like if their being here had something to do with Raven going missing. "So why are you here?"

"We have our reasons, and they do not concern you." Mala Kil-Gor said. "As for the Kroloteans, Seyg?"

The man frowned, his gaze shifting between James and Victor, eyes glowing. Then his frown grew deeper. "Yes, I believe your earlier hypotheses is correct. It is the fact that humans have started to recover ahead of schedule that drew the Kroloteans."

"Why?" James asked.

"As we said, your species had problems early in your development. It was not a natural occurrence, but rather because an older race decided to experiment. The intent was to first trigger an early evolution and guide it toward their desired result. The experiment ended with them ruining their race and crippling yours in the process."

"They were foolish children that should have known better and the Guardians should still be ashamed for letting it happen." Mala Kil-Gor said, angry.

"Mala." Seyg-El said, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. The woman relaxed and he turned his attention to them. "As for why your development drew the Kroloteans, they do doubt wish to accomplish a similar task. For now they study you, trying to understand how your race has recovered so quickly. Later they will begin to manipulate it to further their research. What they learn they will then attempt to apply to their own race, in an attempt to advanced their own species evolution. However, since they are barely older than your species the results will be even more catastrophic than what the Chiturai attempted."

Mala Kil-Gor gave a harsh laugh. "Clearly the Guardians no longer consider the affairs of toddlers a priority.

"Toddlers?" Victor asked, voice dropping into a growl.

Seyg-El sighed, before explaining. "From our perspective, it could be seen that way. Our world, as well as the Guardians home world of Oa, are among the first worlds to develop life four hundred thousand years after the universe began. Earth and Krolotea did not form until nine billion years after the universe began."

* * *

The memory twisted and tore. It all became random words and concepts, beyond his grasp. All of it too much and too painful. Then it all started to slither back into place -

* * *

"Are you certain you two wish to do this?" Seyg-El asked.

"We said we would help so that's what we're going to do." Victor said, giving the Kryptonian a savage grin. "Besides, my goop of a brother has his girl in there."

James shot Victor a look, they would be having words later if they survived. Not that Victor had been wrong, there was every chance that the Kroloteans had taken Raven. But he had not come just because of that. He refused to let these green bastards do whatever they wanted with Earth.

"Then remember your task is only to recover any humans they have abducted." Mala Kil-Gor said. "If there are none, or if none survived, then you leave."

"Give it a rest, we know." Victor growled, rolling his eyes.

"⑀ ≗" Mala Kil-Gor sighed, looking over at Seyg. "⊸⌻⊬ ≠ ╽╿⍢⌻⍚╹╽╿┌ ⋄╽╿⋄╹╽╿⋣⌺ ⍤〡╽╿⍢╹╽╿⊨ ┌╽╿⊸⌺⊨ ⍢⌏∾⌻⍚⑆⋄ ⍚⌻┌⌏⊸╹╽╿┌ ≟"

"╽╿⍚⌻ ⍢⌻⍚ ╽╿⌍∙╽╿⑆ ⌑╽╿⍚⌀ ╹╽╿⍚⌻⌺⑆ ﹌ ╽╿⊸╹╽╿∎╽⌻⍚⍘ ╽╿∎╽ ≈ ≆ ⋣⑇⋄ ╽╿⋄╹╽╿⋣⌺ ⋣╽╿⍤〡╽╿⌻⍚ ⍚⌀╹╽╿ ≗" Seyg-El said, studying the spaceship.

Mala Kil-Gor laughed. "╽╿⌍∙ ⌑╽╿⍚⌀ ⋄╽╿⊸ ╽╿⋄╹╽╿⋣⌺ ﹌ ╽∎⌺⋄╽╿ ⌠⌾⌡ ⌻⍚╽╿⌏╽╿╽∎⌺⑆ ⌡⌽⌠ ⍤〡╽╿⌏┌⊬ ⌺┌ ⍚⌀╽╿⋄╽╿⍘ ⌌ ⋩ ≗"

That said, she floated up and forward, slamming a powerful fist into the metal door.

The reverberation was deafening as the metal buckle. Grinning she grabbed the sides of the warped metal and tugged. The metal tore with a deafening squeal. Shifting her grip Mala Kil-Gor heaved again, widening the opening. Without a word Mala floated through the opening.

James started to follow, as did Victor, only to have Seyg-El place a hand on their shoulders. "Give her a moment."

"I've had just about-" Victor snarled only to have a thunderous noise, like the mother of all cannons, cut him off.

A heavy brass thrum came next, before an explosion rocked the rock they were standing on. Strong enough that it knocked James and Victor off their feet. They got up only for a wave of heat like from a blast furnace to come snarling out of the opening Mala Kil-Gor had made.

Not too long after that a horrible wailing filled the air before dying out seconds later.

"Now we may proceed." Seyg-El said, floating past them.

James shared a look with his brother. Victor offered a tight smile before they followed the Kryptonian inside. They stepped into the middle of devastation. Steaming puddles of something oil-thick and copper-colored covered the ground. In the middle of the floor sat a large melted heap of metal that could only have been the cannon. The walls bowed, covered with holes, with parts melting to slag. Across from where the entrance a roughly man sized opening with melting edges waited.

Stepping through, James entered a hall with dark yellow lighting and Seyg-El. The man seemed to be studying his surroundings with a detached calm.

"Mala should have their security occupied." Seyg-El said and as if to confirm this, a high pitched whine drifted from further down the corridor. The entire ship shuddered.

Reaching out Seyg-El pressed a small object against a blank space next to a nearby door which slid open. Turning he handed James an octagonal disc with strange symbols engraved on the edges. "Place this upon any space as you saw me do and it will open the door or bio-chamber. Follow this hallway, do not take any of the branching halls, and the the research labs will be at the end."

"You sure?" James asked, eyeing the man.

"This is not a permanent research station, but a support craft repurposed for their cursory inquiry into your species. When adapting a ship there are few options for subject storage, and they have long since standardized the layout for their ships in such cases. You should hurry, if they can offload their research or subjects they will return with a more permanent, and far more secure, research station. After which the mass cultivating of your world would begin."

"Right." Victor cheered, clapping James on the shoulder as he passed. "Come along little brother, we have some little green men to say hi to."

* * *

Authors Notes:

First, please a moment of silence for the passing of Stan Lee. He will be missed, but not forgotten.

Second, I don't own anything here. As stated by my countless other disclaimers. I was tempted to not add one, but decided to live dangerously by posting it at the end here.

Third this takes place during the last chapter of Smallville: X-men during Clark's Date and Evan's showdown with Pietro. Why I didn't include it was simple: It threw the flow of the chapter off and took focus away from Clark and Evan. Still, I did need to share it, so here we are. It also starts filling in some of the background details for my wider universal lore, some of it is hidden within the Krolotean speech...so have fun with that.

Hint: In comics the Krolotean language is German, which I tried first. But I didn't like it, so I tried the screeching that they used on Young Justice, but there's just no way to portray that well in a written format. So I decided to cheat and use the Black Speech from LOTR. There are some nice translators out there and some Easter eggs sprinkled in the dialogue. It was also brought to my attention by DarkghostX that I should list where I translated my Black Speech from - this was my bad as I thought given it was a LOTR langauge that all translators would be the same.

That said, I used lingojam,com/BlackSpeechTranslator , and angelfire,com/ia/orcishnations/orcishphrases,html to fill in a few missing words

The next and last chapter for this side story will be out in December (if all goes well).


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: X-Men  
A Side Story  
-Memories-  
Pt. 2  
by Geor-sama

* * *

The ship shook, causing James to stumble. It did not help that the halls were too wide, short, and had a curve in the middle. He hated the damn spaceship.

Recovering he ignored Victor's grumbling and continued forward. Up ahead an odd archway blocked by a solid wall barred the way. Like the previous barriers, James stepped to the side and used the octagonal disc that Seyg-El had provided. With a faint hiss of air the wall slid apart, revealing yet another intersection.

Only this time a startled screech and a flash of greenish-yellow light hit Victor and blasted him off his feet. Victor landed several feet away, with a heavy-thump and in a spray of blood. James stared in disbelief. The last time Victor took a hit anything like that had been during Gettysburg from a Napoleon twelve pounder.

Harsh voices pulled James attention away from the prone Victor and back to the other side of the door. He might not understand a word, but he knew that tone. They were confused and he needed to hit them now before they got their bearings.

He threw himself around the doorway and barreled into the small group.

The first Krolotean tried to get its gun on target, but James caught the barrel and shoved it to the left. The weapon blasted one of its companions in the same instant that James raked his claws across its chest. Instead they slid off the hard surface like hitting stone, but he adjusted in mid-motion and tore its throat out instead. James spun as dark green blood sprayed, using the fancy rifle as a makeshift club to bash in the skull of the next Krolotean. As it collapsed in a bloody heap, James jumped for the next one and grabbed its head. His other hand slammed his claws into its eye and silenced it forever.

Yanking his claws free he let the body fall.

"Slayas"

Head whipping around at the shout James found the last two fleeing, weapons discarded on the ground. He lunged forward and caught the slowest one and drove his claws into the back of its odd shaped skull. Then seizing its legs used it as a projectile to take the last one down. The last Krolotean hit the ground hard, momentarily stunned. Just as it started trying to pull itself free, James grabbed its shoulder and rolled it over. It stared up at him, eyes widening in horror as he delivered the death blow.

Panting and covered in dark green blood, James' hands shook as he tried to calm the rabid animal clawing to get free. After a moment he took shaky steps away from the dead Krolotean...before a bestial howl filled the hall.

James froze.

With deliberate slowness, he turned to find Victor standing in the hallway behind him. His brothers shoulders heaved, and his face filled with an animalistic snarl. Victor's eyes had nothing human in them. Only pure predator rage.

"Vic, don't you do it." James warned, seconds before his brother charged...

* * *

...his scent was everywhere, sour butter mixed with wet dog. James raced through the mountain forest. Behind him his cabin burned and with it the bloodied, violated body of Kayla. Victor was going to pay. James would tear his brother's throat out, twist his arms off and beat Victor with them, rip his heart out -

Something large and vicious slammed into him from the side.

Carried him down to the ground, teeth and claws tearing into James' neck and torso. Pain! Forgotten as pure rage rose up and James sank his bone claws into his attacker's sides and sank his own teeth into their throat...

* * *

"I'm done with this bullshit!" Victor shouted as the spaceship began to shake more violently than ever.

James wanted to snap at his brother, but held his tongue. This was not the time, not after what they saw in that lab. Thinking about it prompted him to glance some of the survivors they were trying to herd out, and he quickly looked away. Their blank gaze, staring out at some unseen and far away thing, left him disturbed. He had seen that look before after Chancellorsville, and Stones River and it had been bad enough seeing it on young soldiers. But somehow seeing women and children with that look made it all the worse.

Another violent shudder went through the ship, and the whole thing seemed to lurch to the side. The survivors screamed and scattered, huddling against the curved walls. Some with arms over their heads, others clutching tight onto one another. Each pale and shaking. The toddler in Victor's arms buried her face in his shoulder and peed herself and Victor's silent snarl promised vicious death to the next Krolotean they met.

Then a body crashed through the ceiling and landed in a crater maybe fifteen feet ahead of them. Groaning a battered looking Mala struggled to her hands and knees. A second later a large figure appeared in front of her so fast that it just seemed to appear from nowhere. Without hesitation it kicked her in the face and sent her flying down the hallway, a loud crack filling the air and the metal walls bowing outward from the force of the impact.

The survivors screaming grew even louder and the thing turned, starting toward them. Whoever or whatever it was, it was wearing black armor with glowing red lines tracing over its surface. The helmet had no features of any kind and it moved with a kind of liquid grace that seemed artificial.

As it drew closer James adopted a more comfortable stance, hands held out the side as he extended his claws. He would not die today, none of these people would. Rather than wait for it James rushed forward, screaming - a blow faster than his eyes could follow hit him.

Hard.

James hit the wall hard enough to crack it and then collapsed in a heap on the floor. Shaking his head he shakily tried to get back to his feet, but then the thing was there, hand around his throat and holding him against the wall. James kicked and clawed, trying to shift the grip and failing to make it even twitch. The glowing red lines began to glow brighter and he could smell his flesh starting to cook -

Then a hand wrenched its hand away from his throat. A second later the monster had been thrown down the hallway, leaving a thoroughly pissed off Mala Kil-Gor standing in its place. She backhanded James aside just as the thing reappeared. A second later the wall behind her caved, clearly from a missed punch. Mala stomped on the side of its knee dropping it to the ground. A punch to the back of the head drove it through the floor, which collapsed from the force of it.

Mala wasted no time going after it. The sound of a massive explosion followed and the entire ship shook and a gout of flames erupted from the hole. The flames hit the ceiling and walls before racing toward the screaming survivors.

James had just enough time to realize they had no hope -

* * *

Never...

Despair hits and smashes and crushes. The people, the memories, all of it gone, swept away in the dark flood.

Had...

Sorrow chokes, suffocates and silences.

Any...

A cacophony of self-hatred, shame, guilt, deafens and blinds.

Hope...

* * *

Director Carter was not happy. It had been a little over a week and they had still not found any traces of the Kryptonian. Personally, James thought they were damn lucky. Mala Kil-Gor's fight against that damn Pacifier had set off an earthquake that leveled San Fran. But if Seyg-El had not been there it would have sank the entire state. Kryptonains were best classified as forces of nature, like a hurricane or an earthquake, but able to think and reason. Which made them even more dangerous.

He had told this to Peggy several times, for all the good it had done. Still James understood why she could not ignore the intrusion and theft. Ever since she took over as Director for the fledgling SHIELD, people had been hounding her, and all of her success had made them more determined to outset her. So if Peggy failed to take action then she'd be putting her position as Director at risk.

Taking a sip of his coffee, James wished he could help her.

That was when the door to the diner opened, and the scent hit him had. Looking up, James found the Kryptonian standing in the diner's doorway staring at him. James took another sip of his coffee, hoping that things were not about to get out of hand. After a minute the Kryptonian crossed the diner heading right for James, moving with beyond human grace.

The guy had impossibly black hair and eyes so blue they looked white, and near identical features to Seyg-El. When the Kryptonain sat down across him from, James could see hints of Mala Kil-Gor in the shape of his eyes, mouth, and complexion. After a minute James drained the last of his coffee and sat back, waiting for the man to speak.

When the Kryptonian did speak, his voice lacked any hint of accent. "My name is Jor-El. While I find the fact that you've advanced enough to discover The Crystal's original location impressive, I must ask that you do not seek it out again. It is dangerous in ways you are incapable of conceiving."

A beat.

"I've already tried to tell them that. Maybe you should tell them yourself."

"I wish to avoid further conflict. Given that you have interacted with my parents, I know that you can offer a proper frame of reference when explaining."

James grunted and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Also convey to to your Director that I am not trying to discourage you. I have full confidence that in time that your world will thrive."

"What a load of bullshit." James said without meaning to. But it was hard for him to believe that. Not with memories of the war so fresh in his memory.

"Oh you will stumble and you will fall. That's inevitable. But in time you will lift yourselves up and eventually you will join us in the cosmos and help us accomplish wonders."

"I don't know how you could ever belief that."

A ghost of a smile touched Jor-El's lips. "When you see as I see, hear as I hear, feel as I feel, it's hard to believe any different."

 _{That will do, for now.}_ A voice cut in. _{Logan, it is time to come back. Concentrate on your breathing. Ten slow breaths, feel the weight of your body. Be calm and become aware of the way the air stirs your hair and the sound that surrounds you. Concentrate on the feel of the sheets and the smell of the air.}_

The world lurched and became increasingly foggy, the colors growing muted until the disappear altogether. Leaving him in an icy black void, even as he had the sensation of rocketing upward as if shot from a cannon -

* * *

Eyes snapping open he jerked against his restraints, uncertain of where or when he was. Then his mind began filling in missing details and he began to calm down. Relaxing against the straps he tried to control his breathing and his lingering rage.

"That went better than I anticipated."

He said nothing, only turned his head to stare at the other man. Charles remained firmly on the other side of the room, observing him. After a moment he gudied his wheelchair forward and began undoing the cuffs. As soon as his hand was free he wanted to grab Charles by the throat and squeeze. Instead he resisted the instinct and tried to grapple with the new puzzle pieces that had fallen in his lap.

The new memories, disjointed and sharp, slid into place like jagged pieces into a shattered window pane. He had a brother, a psychopath who had been trying to kill him for as long as he could remember. He had faced aliens, seen the second best thing to god's fighting, and found even deeper connections to SHIELD. But more the names Raven and Kayla loomed in the background, inviting even more questions.

If he dwelled on it the edges of those sharp memories threatened to cut him. So instead he forced them away, and instead focused on his howling instincts, urging him to act and escape. He bit his lip hard, refusing to let the animal win. Registering that the last of his restraints release he swung his legs over the side and sat up.

The muscles that controlled his claws tried to tense, but forced them to relax.

"James?"

He snapped his head up and stared at his friend. After a tense moment, Logan relaxed. "Logan."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. That might've been my name before, but right now its too...alien. Like the memories. I can remember it all, but it's like reading from a movie script."

Charles nodded, interlacing his fingers.

"Very well. But Logan, those memories and that name, they are a part of you. Never forget that, or that you need to reintegrate those memories into your current self."

Logan nodded, glowering at the floor. After a moment he looked back up, now that he was thinking clearly he could smell Charles' worry. His friend looked at least five years older.

"Oh hell, what is it?"

"Hmm?"

"I've seen that look before Chuck."

Charles sighed. "Setting aside what we learned in regards to Clark's potential and the answers we can now offer him, there are implications from your memory of Mala Kil-Gor, or is that Mala-El, and Syeg-El."

"Bad?"

"Potentially. Seyg-El mentioned a race called the Chitauri who were responsible for upsetting humanity's natural evolution. I encountered one during the Cold War, but never learned what exactly they were doing. Now knowing that they are responsible for in the past, I'm even more concerned. Then of course there are the Krolotean, who I doubt have stopped their efforts at studying our world. Indeed, I wonder how many disasters over the last century have been them covering their tracks. Though, being aware of their language should be helpful when we do encounter them again."

"Wait, you know what they were saying?" Logan asked, baffled.

"Surprisingly, yes. I did not expect an alien species to speak an Earth language, especially a fictional one." Charles paused, rubbing his chin. "Though perhaps it is more accurate that Tolkien took his language from them."

"In plain English."

"Sorry, yes. The language of the Kroloteans, it's the Black Speech from The Lord of the Rings." Charles said with a wry smile.

Logan grunted. "God, I need a beer


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: X-Men  
A Side Story  
- _Origin_ -  
by Geor-sama

* * *

 **May 3rd**  
 **496 A.D.**

* * *

 _Themyscira, Aegean Sea - The Royal Palace..._

Diana was tiny. Perfect of course, but oh so tiny. Defenseless in a way that no Amazon had been in a millennium.

Swaying as she rocked her slumbering baby, Queen Hippolyta reveled in the joy of being a mother once more. A joy that she had long believed denied to her, since her beloved Nu'bia fell at Troy. Unbidden a lullaby from her mother sprang to mind and Hippoylta began to sing softly:

 _"Oh, my moon, stars, and sun._  
 _Slumber in peace my dearest one,_  
 _I cry, I cry, for happiness has come._

 _Oh, my moon, stars, and sun._  
 _You are my wish come to pass,_  
 _I cry, I cry, for when happiness departs._

 _Oh, my moon, stars, and sun._  
 _Be brave my little one,_  
 _I cry, I cry, for Asphodel will bloom._

 _Oh, my moon, stars, and sun_  
 _When you wake, if I am gone, know my love stays with you,_  
 _I cry, I cry, for happiness to return to you."_

Falling silent, Queen Hippolyta smiled down at her daughters chubby face. Oh how she thanked the gods for this miracle. Yet even in the midst of her joy, the Queen was mindful of the danger her daughter presented. Not just to Hippolyta, but to their very nation.

Themyscira was home to thousands of women. At first it had only been those whom aided the gods in their war against the giants three thousand years prior. Later, after the loss of her sisters, came those who washed upon their shores, always women and always those who had died in acts of bravery or unjust violence. A recompense on the part of the goddess Artemis and to help bolster their ranks, so that they could continue to fulfill the task the gods had set before them.

For Themyscira was not just a paradise, where all who lived possessed eternal youth. No, deep at the heart of this paradise lay Doom's Door. An entrance through which dark abominations, Titans, and mad gods sought to escape the hold of Tartarus.

Yet Diana, barely two months into the world could place them all in mortal peril. For Diana was evidence of a great transgression on the behalf of Hippolyta, one that would provoke the greatest of dangers should it be discovered. Still, for all the danger her daughter represented, to both herself and her people, Hippolyta could not help but love her and in her heart of heart's regretted nothing.

Placing her now sleeping Diana in her crib, Hippolyta stroked her smooth cheek, before striding slowly to the balcony. Overhead the stars twinkled as the Argo Navis sailed across the sky and a comforting breeze wafted up from the ocean below. Leaning against the railing of her balcony, Hippolyta could feel the gentle touch of Morpheus upon her - until power, strong enough to make the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and her skin to tingle, washed over her.

Turning swiftly she prepared to face whatever dared to encroach upon her personal sanctuary. The intruder appeared to be a boyishly handsome man with curly dark haired, clad in a chiton of shifting designs and shod in a pair of winged sandals. In his hand he held a dimly glowing gold caduceus, the two entwined snakes subtly shifting.

The instant Hippolyta saw the god, sudden understanding flashed through her and fear seized her very being.

"You are discovered." Lord Hermes said in response to her unspoken realization. "King Zeus delays her, but Queen Hera shall be upon Themyscria soon."

Hippolyta's world shattered.

* * *

Hippolyta wasted no time trying to get word to her generals or waking dear Phillipus for soft words. Instead she swaddled a now cranky Diana, gathering only her sword and armor. They would prove no protection against Queen Hera, but they would help her deal with any mortal threats before that doomed confrontation.

Lord Hermes watched in silence, an unmoving sentinel. When she was ready he handed her an amulet. "This will take you where you must go, and will buy you a little time more, but you must be swift about your task."

Clutching it tight to her chest, Hippolyta bowed her head respectfully. "I thank you for your goodwill Lord Hermes."

"It is no bother," Hermes said. "Now go."

With that the amulet glowed and thrummed like a drum in her hand. The world spun away, becoming swirling streaks of colors that bled away to pure white. The wind howled in her ears until even it went silent. Most of all there was a pressure, something so powerful that even if she wished to move, it would have proven impossible.

Then the world came back, abrupt and without warning. The sudden change disorientated Hippolyta and she stumbled in place for a moment before getting her bearings about her once more. It was only then that it became apparent that she no longer stood in her bed chambers, or even upon her blessed Themyscria.

Instead she found herself on the shores of a tiny strip of land wedged between two massive, rushing rivers. One a rich brown while the other was a light green, till they mixed forming a new brownish-green river that flowed away. The river banks were lined by thick mangroves and in the distance she could see people fishing each of the rivers. Soon after she became aware of the humid air, causing rivulets of sweat to course down her.

Hippolyta ignored the inconvenience as something more troubling became clear. Her precious Diana, her squirming and fussy baby had stilled in her arms. Had Hermes betrayed her? No, though Diana did not move she remained warm to the touch and she took one deep breath before stilling again. Clearly Lord Hermes had placed her into an enchanted slumber, no doubt in hopes of smoothing their flight.

Satisfied that her daughter remained among the living, Hippolyta nevertheless remained motionless trying to figure out where she had been sent and what her next step should be. Then someone spoke up from behind her.

"This way, if you don't mind."

Turning Hippolyta found a handsome young man, as dark as fresh faced Tariro, and covered with bright white spots. He stood several paces away from her, but in spite of the distance his presence pressed against her. He had the same feel as that of her own gods - vast power constrained, and so a cautious Hippolyta approached the unknown god.

His eyes were an impossible shade of reddish dark brown and drank her in.

"May I ask who I am speaking with?" Hippolyta asked.

"You can call me Èṣù." The man said grinning while he waved a hand. "Just a humble guide at this crossroad."

"It is an honor." Hippolyta said, dipping her head in polite acknowledgement. Whatever deal Lord Hermes had struck she dared not trust in it alone to bind this foreign god. Besides, being polite cost nothing and even if she would not bow knee to him in worship, he deserved respect for his position.

"You really should move along before misfortune comes nipping at your heels." Èṣù said with a bright smile behind which something dark lurked.

Hippolyta clutched her daughter tight. "Thank you for your goodwill Lord Èṣù."

"Oh, its no trouble. No trouble at all. How could I refuse when Hermes offered me the chance to entertain your captivating Queen?"

The implication placed on the word entertain filled her with dread. Still it was none of her affair, so long as it could give her more time to accomplish her task. A moment later her amulet glowed with light and she was off once more.

When she emerged she was greeted by another unfamiliar land, another foreign god who directed her to approach before the amulet swept her off yet again. The process happened over and over, sometimes she was greeted by gods and other times by goddess' - some would speak, while others would merely gesture. Many were shrouded in a sadness and resignation so deep that it wrenched her heart.

In time Hippolyta began to wonder if this served as a taste of what poor Leto had experienced when she had been cursed to wander the world unable to give birth until she found blessed Delos. Did she too live in constant fear that Hera's wrath would fall upon her and her children without warning? Or had she been comforted by the knowledge that her own status as a Titan had made Hera's rage an impotent threat?

Emerging from the latest stint in her journey, she found herself in a flat wet plain, under a blazing sun and damp air. In the distance she could see two temples, side by side, one significantly larger than the other. Not far from them she could see a large village, surrounded by canals, but the air hung empty of the noise such a large village should have.

"Welcome to Imet, Queen Hippolyta," A sibilant and warm voice said. "Be welcome to My lands, though your stay shall be short."

Hippolyta turned her head and found herself joined by a beautiful, slender woman wearing a sheath dress. The gold skin of her arms glimmered under the sun, while the smooth, black scales of her cobra head seemed to drink the light. Her gold-green eyes gleamed at her from an impossibly perfect symmetry.

"Thank you Lady of Imet." Hippolyta said, bowing her head.

Unlike with Èṣù and the others, Hippolyta knew this Goddess. Beside her stood W Ꜣ ḏyt, the patron and protector of Egypt, pharaohs, and women in childbirth. When she had come to this land many centuries ago, it had been in search of her estranged sister Antiope and those Amazons who had left with her. Instead Hippolyta had come into conflict with Pharaoh Djedhor and encountered this very goddess who had warned her it would be best if she left.

Hippolyta had done so, knowing that doing otherwise would achieve nothing but antagonize the goddess and ignite a war between the pantheons. Even so, she regretted the decision as rumors of warrior women who raided villages and took any male of age while killing all others persisted. It took no great deductive work to realize that her sister had the Egyptian pantheon as her patrons, making her effectively beyond Hippolyta's reach.

"So this is the child that has caused so much fuss." Wadjet said, her gaze at rest upon the slumbering Diana. "She is beautiful."

"Thank you," Hippolyta said, unconsciously rocking her slumbering daughter. "I am sorry for intruding upon your lands Lady W Ꜣ ḏyt and I thank you for your goodwill."

"It is of no consequence." W Ꜣ ḏyt said, her gaze turning back to the silent city. "I miss their songs." W Ꜣ ḏyt closed here eye and turned away. "I wish you a safe journey."

The world spun away once more.

* * *

When Hippolyta returned to the world it proved even more disorienting than any previous trip and resulted in her collapsing to her knees. The amulet grew cold before crumbling away to dust. It took long moments before she managed to get back to her feet and took in her surroundings. She stood on the shores of an island with towering black alders and birches. Birdsong from cuckoo's and falcons filled the air, soothing the tension that thrummed within Hippolyta.

Hippolyta's soul clamored with joy. She had arrived in the land of the Geats and Swedes. More than that she stood upon the isle of Frigga-vé within Lake Vänern, which connected Queen Frigga's hall Fensalir to the mortal world.

Wasting no more time she set off deeper into the isle. In he arms Diana remained sl umber ing, and H ippolyta prayed that whatever charm Hermes' had placed upon her child broke soon. Diana had never been so still or quiet since her birth - Hippolyta had no doubts that her daughter would be a wild one, always pushing her boundaries. So this unnatural slumber, helpful as it had been, remain ed unnerving.

Soon enough Hippolyta left the comforting shadows of the trees and entered into a floral carpet of bright white flowers with a yellow center . At the center towered a venerable oak, and beneath its branches sat a modest shrine. Slow and deliberate, Hippolyta approached the shrine beneath its branches - her heart thudding painfully within her chest, knowing that her next act would break all oaths sworn to her patron.

She knelt before the shrine, and for the first time in over three thousand years, Queen Hippolyta prayed to a goddess not her own.

"I sing to Queen Frigga, far-seeing mistress who knows and is silent. Wife of Odin, enthroned in shining Asgard, the realm eternal. Goddess of Mothers, the well-loving mother, who mourned Baldur's loss. All-Mother, who endures forever, look upon me here tonight and hear my prayer. I have lived my life for battle, escaping the clutches of Thantos countless times, striving always to fulfill my duty to my gods. But now I have need of your aide, your mercy, and justice."

Reality froze.

One minute Queen Hyppoltya knelt alone with her young daughter before the shrine and the next, a exquisite woman stood before her. Queen Frigga wore a gown of silvery metal that flowed from her throat down to her feet and over it she wore a long cloak of shifting colors. Her silver-gold crown looked delicate, but there could be doubt as to how deadly it could be. She bore no weapons, but as Queen of Asgard in her seat of power upon the Earth, dealing with a mortal, she needed none.

Looking upon her, it struck Hippolyta that Frigga and Hera could be twins, save for a few key differences. Frigga stood a few inches shorter, her eyes warm brown instead of cold jade, hair honey-gold instead of raven dark, and skin pale instead of sun darkened. But both Queen goddess' had eyes that sparkled with intensity and intelligence. Their presences were so vast and deep that you were forced into awareness of how insignificant you were to them.

"Queen Hippolyta, slayer of Alcyoneus," She said, tone warm. "We are well met and I welcome you to my domain."

"I thank you Queen Frigga."

"Rise," Frigga said, gesturing for her do just that. "And tell me, why do you speak my name so far from your shores and your gods?"

"Because I have need of aide, and you alone offer me any hope."

"Speak then, and I will do what I can." Frigga said he tone turning somber.

"I have given birth to a daughter and though my heart knows joy, so too does it know fear and dread. For in conceiving my precious daughter Diana, I have placed not just my self and my nation in peril, but my daughter as well."

Frigga paused, as if she had become a statue. Then her eyes narrowed. "The father?"

"Zeus."

Silence filled the area and an emotion that Hippolyta could not place flickered across Queen Frigga's face. "You admit this freely?"

"I do."

She turned away abruptly. "Why would an oath breaker come to me? What does one who bears their shame so proudly seek of me?"

"I seek your help-"

"You slept with her husband and broke your oaths to your goddess! Now you expect me to protect you from her wrath due to your own shameful actions?"

"No!" Hippolyta shouted, causing the goddess to twitch. Closing her eyes, she clutched her child close. "No. I will answer for my transgressions, as is right. I seek only your help for my daughter. Queen Frigga, my Diana is innocent of anything more than existing. Should a child suffer for the transgressions of the parent?"

"No, but it is the way of things. The child shares in the blessing of the parent and so too must they share their curse."

"So you will let an innocent child suffer? I beg of you, please, take pity on her. Show her mercy, spare her. I have asked no god of anything for myself, not since Nu'bia. But now I ask. Please, protect my daughter from my mistake. Help me to at least fulfill some measure of my duty as a mother."

"So you would have me take your child and do what with her?"

"Love and protect her. Raise her and make her the woman I could never be, give her the future all children should have but don't because of the their parents failings."

"You wish for me to raise her as my own?" Queen Frigga asked and when she turned the expression on her face was full of surprise and longing. "You offer her to me of your own will?"

"I do."

Queen Frigga took Diana from her and cradled her close. At long last Diana began to stir. The goddess' expression softened and was tinged with wonder as her finger touched Diana's nose.

"So named Diana, now too shall you be Odinsdottir, a princess of Asgard."

"Hold!"

The words echoed even as Queen Hera stepped out of nothing and into the clearing.

"That thing -"

"This child," Queen Frigga corrected, voice firm and eyes hard. "Is a beautiful babe, a girl to be exact, and my daughter."

"That...child is the offspring of this woman and I will have my full vengeance upon those who wronged me." Queen Hera spoke with precise, enunciated tones.

"You would claim that killing this child is vengeance?"

"It is! I hold my vows sacred, though others do not, and this affront upon them must be punished in full! I strike my husband in the one place that he cherishes, his legacy."

"Watch your words Queen Hera, you are far from Your domain." Queen Frigga warned. "While I admit that your claim has some merit, as the Goddess of motherhood I cannot turn away from this earnest appeal. This child is of Asgard now, my beloved daughter."

"You deny me vengeance?"

"No. The oath breaker is yours to deal with as you deem fit. She is the one who bedded Your husband, and broke all troth with her patron. Forswear any vengeance against my daughter, who is protected by Our laws and Our ways and do as you will with the troth breaker. Or do not, and there shall be a war that will make the God Butcher's rampage appear as a child's tantrum."

"So be it." Hera spat. "I forswear vengeance against the misborn. My grievance will end with the mother. Take your child and go Queen Frigga, with my blessings."

"Then as this no longer concerns Asgard, or my charge as Goddess of motherhood, we shall depart."

With that Diana and Frigga were gone, no sign of them having ever been there. Hippolyta released her breath, holding back her tears of relief. Her child at least would be safe. She had done the impossible and spared her darling Diana.

Then Hera spoke, voice cold and devoid of all emotion. "Now we are all that remains, eh Queen whore? You who would take another woman's man to her bed and sire a child. You who did this to the very Goddess who is your patron and who has loved you and blessed you. What do you have to say, whore who pretends to be Queen? What mewling, curdled words do you offer as defense?"

"My Lady Her-"

"Do. Not. Speak. My. Name!"

The Goddess' anger smashed into her, crushing her as if she had taken up the world in place of Atlas. Her world turned a sickly purple and red, her ears bled and rang. Her mind reeled away from the the hate, the despair, the self-loathing, the sheer vehement rage. It threatened to twist her bones and turn her flesh to liquid. She struggled to move, to take so much as a gasping breath. Then in an instant the pressure disappeared, evaporating like early morning dew.

When Hera spoke again, her voice came out as little more than a whisper. "Never speak my name again, troth breaker."

Hippolyta managed a pathetic nod, and felt as if she were trying to move a mountain.

"Now, I bid you continue."

Hippolyta took several deep breathes, every inch of her hurting, before she choked out her next words. "I am no dew-eyed princess or mewling nymph, nor did I seek his attention. I refused him for countless seasons. In the decades after Hades turned his attentions away from me and our daughter and to Lady Persephone. In the centuries after the loss of my beloved Nu'bia. My Queen, I refused him for near three thousand years but there is only so long I could ignore the thrill of being pursued. Especially by one such as Ze- your husband. You too, I am sure, remember how charming and relentless he can be."

Hippolyta paused, holding her breath. When Hera said nothing, she continued.

"I will not pretend nor insult you to claim it as love. What we shared was something primal, glorious to be sure, but nothing more than that. A passionate time and when it was over, when he had sated his lusts and I had mine, we parted."

For a moment there was silence and she kept her gaze locked on the ground. She dared not look upon the furious Goddess. Only that choice was taken from her when a delicate finger touched her chin and forced her head up. Queen Hera's expression was remote, beautiful, and full of deadly rage. Her eyes were like staring into the purest green, sparkling with all the stars in the darkest of night.

"I could set Eris upon you, or transform you into a fowl or bull. I could subject you to suffering the same fate as Aeacus or Iynx. If I were capable of finding mercy within me still, I could reveal my true godly form and grant a swift end."

Pausing, Hera gave her a cold smile.

"But I shall do none of those things. Instead, your fate shall be far different. For you are a Queen and you have served Olympus well."

For a moment only silence filled the world.

"Hippolyta of Themsycria, Queen of the Amazons. You who have wronged me and broken all troths with me, this is my judgement upon you. From this day until the End of All Things, through no means shall you bear another child. Further, so that you fully comprehended the pain you have caused me, though you will burn with debased passion for them, no lover shall ever be loyal to you. You will be powerless to stop their wandering lusts or to stop others from discovering your shame and mocking you for it."

So spoke Hera, Queen of Olympus.

The goddess removed her finger allowing Hippolyta to bow her head once more, weeping impotent tears of rage and despair.

"Return to your nation, Queen Hippolyta, and let us never speak again."

* * *

Authors Notes:

1) This chapter sets the tone for how I'll handle the gods: They are just that. Gods. But they are tied to their worlds - they can interact with other deities from other worlds, but their strength wanes the further from their 'domain' they go. (Of course there are exceptions.) Also, since we're on this subject, as I hinted in the previous chapters, the Celestial have been downgraded from 'Cosmic beings that bully gods' to 'significantly advanced' races. 2)

2) In relation to the above note, I stick closer to proper mythology where I can. Sometimes I can't (for example, in mythology Loki was Odin's brother - I left it as the Marvel Canon because it'd be too complicated to try and work that out). Maybe I'll do a side story showing my version of the Hercules and Amazon encounter, but probably not.

3) I based Queen Hippolyta's prayer to Frigga on a traditional Nordic prayer from the Viking TV show.

4) Vé- A kind of shrine for Nordic deities.

5) I know the non-Greek/Nordic gods are probably not familiar to most readers so I've included quick notes. These are in no way comprehensive.

* Èṣù/Eshua is an Osrisha within Aborisha (the Yoruba religion). He's known as both messenger and trickster. He deals out misfortune to those that do not offer tribute or are spiritual novices. He's also known for his mastery of languages and for uhm, more erotic exploits. He tends to lurk at gateways, highways, and crossroads.

* WꜢḏyt/Wadjet: Originally the local goddess of the city of Dep and later became the patron and protector of Egypt. She protects Pharaohs and women in childbirth, and was the nurse of the infant god Horus. Sometimes she's thought to have the body of a six foot long cobra with a human face, ruby eyes and a forked tongue. Other times she's thought to have a human body with a Cobras head.


End file.
